-LUCID - (for Kizuna, or people who like them)
by Blukang Blarak
Summary: Kami berbeda, dan memang berbeda. Mimpi yang kami rasakan adalah anugrah dari Tuhan. Kami pergi untuk datang. Dan berpisah untuk kembali. Pada waktunya nanti, kami akan kembali dan ayo kita bandingkan. Apakah yang nyata adalah nyata. Dan yang maya adalah maya. Karena, Hidup adalah paradox waktu. rating K untuk jaga-jaga


**-Lucid- **

**(for Kizuna, or people who like them)**

**-0o0o0o0-****  
**Standart Disclaimer applied.

Warning: Typo(s), weird, and many more. Crossover dengan beberapa fandom, maybe.  
Genre: Family, sedikit angst dan romance, Friendship.  
Family, sedikit angst dan romance, Friendship.

'mind'  
"speak"  
_**/'someone talk'/**_

**-0o0o0o0-****  
**Summary:

Kami berbeda, dan memang berbeda.

Mimpi yang kami rasakan adalah anugrah dari Tuhan.

Kami pergi untuk datang.

Dan berpisah untuk kembali.

Pada waktunya nanti, kami akan kembali dan ayo kita bandingkan.

Apakah yang nyata adalah nyata.

Dan yang maya adalah maya.

Karena,

**Hidup adalah paradox waktu.**

**-0o0o0o0-**

**Chaptire 1**

**-0o0o0o0-**

**_ Sektor Arkhylss; Awal Musim Gugur_**

Sore itu, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya di Sektor Arkhylss. Hujan turun mengintervensi lapisan horizon O tanah, membasuh material hinggan tersamarkan dengan liquid bening itu. Mendendangkan untaian lembut khasanah alam yang masih saja menjadi misteri bagi kami.

Gemerisik bunyinya menelusup hingga ke dalam ruangan itu. Seseorang duduk termenung di hadapan sebuah jendela yang mulai sedikit berembun akibat psoses kondensasi dari O2 yang di hirup dan di hempaskannya kemudian.

Ekstensi hidup itu berkali-kali meremat baju khas pasien 'rumah sakit', ya dia adalah salah satu pemuda belasan tahun yang harus mengecap rasa hidup di lab sebagai objek observasi.  
Netranya menatap cemas pada sosok agung Maple tua yang bergoyang resah akibat terpaan sang angin. Berharap pak tua itu masih lah kuat seperti pertama kali dia datang kesini, seperti pertama kali dia bisa bermain dengan anak-anak yang bernasib sama sepertinya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Mungkin karena terlalu hanyut dengan podasi utopianya, pemuda itu tidak menyadari adanya eksistensi lain di ruangannya.

Laki-laki bernetra sekelam batu onyx yang bersembunyi di belakang lensa itu, mengikuti arah pandang sang pemuda. Ada keriyitan sesaat, ketika dia tahu apa yang sedang di lihat pemuda yang ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya kini.

Tidak ambil pusing, laki-laki itu menarik dirinya agak keras di samping tubuh sang pemuda. Berniat mengendalikan atensi sang tuan kamar.

Sialnya atensi sang tuan terlalu jauh untuk digapai hanya dengan gertakan kecil saja, maka tangan pualam laki-laki itu terangkat menggapai lapisan kulit ari pemuda tan itu.

"Naru..."

Panggilan pelan terucap dari bibirnya. Menimbulkan reaksi kejut atas impuls yang di berikan. Netra seindah langit musim semi itu bergetar kehilangan fokus untuk sesaat.

"Aaaaa, 'Suke?"

Sasuke Uchiha, Middle Class Doctor of National Center on Sleep Disorders Research (NCSDR) Sektor Arkhylss, tersenyum tipis mendengar respon pemuda bernama Naruto Namikaze, pasien **NCSDR-006**.

Suara petir samar-samar terdengar diantara gemerisik hujan, saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Heee?"

Netra Naruto menatap intens pada benda yang ada di telapak tangan Sasuke. Lalu beralih menatap onxy Sasuke, mengajukan rasa skeptis.

"Daun Maple?"tanya Naruto skeptis, tangannya mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya.

Sasuke mengangguk,"Daun Maple Merah yang pertama gugur dari si tua."

Naruto menganga takjub pada determinasi Sasuke, tangannya mengelus strutur bergelombang dari daun itu.

"Ini kan sangat sulit di dapatkan."katanya perlahan,"Pasti 'Suke terus menunggui si tua itu untuk mendapatkannya. Paman Bee saja tidak berhasil. Arigatto ne 'Suke."

Sasuke hanya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya.

"Padahalkan aku sudah berjanji akan menunggunya bareng Sasuke."gumam Naruto kesal, bibirnya manyun."Tapi ternyata Baa-chan memajukan jadwal pemeriksaanku. Uuuuh, pokoknya musim semi nanti aku harus yang mendapatkannya."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar ujaran Naruto. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius.

"Nah, aku baru ingat sekarang apa tujuanku kemari."gumam Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tab mini dan membuka sebuah dokumen. Lalu sebuah earphone berkode **NCSDR-006**.

"Kemarikan kepalamu."perintahnya.

Menatap tidak suka pada benda ditangan Sasuke namun toh tetap patuh mendekat dan membiarkan Sasuke memakaikannya padanya. Naruto mengeluh pelan, seperti 'sumbat kuping' dan 'pelindung musim dingin'.

"Nah, Naru. Rileks kan otakmu ya. Kali ini kita akan meng-insepsi dimimpi mu selama lima menit."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

**-0o0o0o0-****  
**_**Lucid Line Break**_

**-0o0o0o0-****  
****_Saint Pierre. Sektor 8, Pietsch_**

BRAK...

Sosok di ruangan itu menghela napas frustasi. Buku-buku jari tangan menekan pena yang tengan dipegangnya hingga meninggalkan bunyi 'krak' pelan. Satu tangan lainnya meremas selembar perkamen laporan hingga tak berbentuk. Sementara sosok di depannya hanya melayangkan sebuah pandangan ambigu, dan tampaknya lupa fakta bahwa mereka berada di gedung penuh manusia bukan di hutan.

"Kau mau aku kuliti hm?"katanya geram.

KRAK...

Uh, oh. Pena ditangannya patah.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, 'Sev."

Severus Snape, mengerang depresi.

"Baiklah. Ada apa sampai kau membanting pintu kantorku 'Blonde Boy'?"ujar Severus menyerah.

'Blonde Boy', sosoknya tampak ternyenyum lelah. Dia menarik kursi ke depan meja kerja Severus, lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja yang sama pula.  
Severus menaikkan alisnya dalam pandangan bertanya yang pasif.

Hening.

Kali ini giliran sosok itu yang menghembuskan napas frustasi, tubuhnya yang tadi menampakkan determinasi dominasi kini luruh tak berbekas seakan pasrah pada bumi. Dan Severus baru menyadari bahwa wajah oriental di hadapannya ini terlihat lebih kusam dari biasanya, lebih suram dan putus asa. Netra biru cerahnya meredup dalam lingkupan kelelahan.

"Kami menemukannya di meja belajarnya. Tergeletak begitu saja, dan hampir jatuh kalau saja sinar matahari tidak membuatnya berkilau."

Severus meraih benda itu, dan mulai mengobservasinya. Sebuah batuan berharga yang transparan serta memiliki gradasi warna menakjubkan.

'Senja.'

Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut permukaan lempengan batu itu. Merasakan kontur ulir yang menyerupai sesuatu. Entah kenapa dia merasa familiar. Tangannya meletakkam kembali benda itu di atas meja, melepaskan sensasi aneh itu.

"Kau tahu 'Sev,"suara sosok dihadapannya mengembalikan atensinya."Kadang aku merasa lebih baik kita menyerah saja. Dan membiarkan membiarkan mereka tenang. Kurasa itulah jalan yang lebih baik untuk mereka, daripada harus terkurung di tempat laknat itu. Dan membiarkan mereka tersiksa menunggu ajal."

Mata Severus meneduh. Dia tahu, dia merasakannya. Dan ingin bebicara saat melihat sosok di depannya juga menatapnya.

Dia tertegun.

"Kadangkala. Aku merasa bahwa aku mulai tidak percaya pada Tuhan 'Sev."

Dimata itu. Ada jurang yang dalam.

**-0o0o0o0-****  
**_**Lucid Line Break**_

**-0o0o0o0-**

Eksistensi itu menapakkan kakinya di atas sebuah lempengan batu. Semilir angin menyapanya lembut, seakan menyampaikan determinasi pada sang eksistensi.

Dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menampilkan netra sapphire menawan, yang bahkan dewa-dewi pun rela bersujud untuk mendapatkannya. Dia, Naruto, mengedarkan pandangannya pada lingkungan yang asri.

'Aneh.'

Naruto bergumam dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia merasa familiar sekaligus asing dengan lingkungan di sekelilingnya.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Impuls jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Memompa aliran darah keseluruh bagiannya, menimbulkan efek domino yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

'Padahal biasanya cuma lingkungan sekitar sektor Arkhylss.'

Ragu. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kawasan lempeng batu itu. Menyusuri jalan setapak kecil dan mulai memasuki kawasan hutan berkanopi. Kakinya melangkah seirama saling bergantian, membuktikan bahwa impuls syaraf otaknya masihlah saling berhubungan.

Tap

Kakinya berhenti melangkah di pinggiran sebuah lapangan kecil. Ah, hanya daerah datar dengan rumput kecil yang menutupi tanah sebagai alasnya.

_**'Gaki!' **_

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ototnya menengang sebagai impuls dari respon syaraf pendengarannya terhadap _gelombang longitudinal_. Tangannya bersedekap erat dalam gerakan defensif. Mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri dari apapun yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

_**'Dasar bodoh.'**_

Bruk...

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya gemetar, tapi sekali lagi Naruto merasa kebingungan. Dia gemetar, bukan karena takut dan merasa terancam. Melainkan karena rasa nyaman yang familiar bagi tubuhnya.

_**'...sunshine...' **_

"Siapa-..."

Blaarr

Mendadak dunianya kehilangan fokus. Semuanya serba blur dan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX  
****To be Continue  
****XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto by and always mine Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**Harry potter by and always mine Rowling J.K**_

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Jurnal Akhir:**  
#mangap  
apaan ini! Hahaha, ditengah rasa pengen muntah #plak, dan pusing akhirnya datanglah fict (nista) ini.

Hehew. :3

Review dan kritik sangat membantu kelanjutan fic ini minna.

And thanks for read my fic. ^_^

Blukang Blarak  
25-03-2014; 13.10


End file.
